


Surprise customer

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara works at a cafe, Lenas famous, No angst here, Not today, SuperCorp, banter and flirting, hidden identity, i love these two, kara isn’t supergirl, kara’s oblivious, no powers au, supergirl - Freeform, they are both gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Kara is working at a café and meets an unlikely customer





	Surprise customer

**Author's Note:**

> idea caught me last night and refuse to let go until a wrote a very a brief story. happy holidays you guys! a kudos and comment is always appreciated

Kara blew another impatient breathe as the clock continued ticking, the hands inching slowly towards her freedom. Her ears perked as the door’s shrill bell rang through the café. It was a small building owned by her adoptive parent’s friend, Cat Grant, who offered her a job during to summer. Kara learned to love the deep aroma of coffee beans and the relaxed atmosphere of the shop, readers and writers occupying the empty tables during the day. Although today Winn had called in sick, and she was left alone to her own devices. This left Kara very bored and unamused as she silently willed the clock to go faster. She waited on customer after customer, adopting a routine in her repetitive orders. That was until she heard the bell again, looking up to catch eyes with what appeared to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Or what little she could see. 

 

The woman in question had her face partially hidden by black sunglasses, her body covered in a hoodie and sweatpants as if to keep anybody from seeing her. Kara’s eyebrow only raised as two bodyguards came in after her, taking up a place at her side with their arms crossed. She watched in curiosity as the woman mouth the words of the menu to herself, Kara’s eyes drifting to focus on the curve of her jaw and neck before someone cleared their throat. Kara shot her head up in embarrassment before smiling widely.

 

“Hello!” Kara greeted her,” What can I get for you?”

 

The women let out a brief smile before replying,” I think I will have a Frappuccino, please.”

 

Kara nodded, her actions abruptly stopping as the woman removed the shades, her piercing green eyes coming into view. Kara breathed in sharply and stammered out a “coming out- no I mean up” to the pretty lady. The woman let a amused smile at her words, but didn’t comment on her blunder. 

 

As Kara was making her drink, her eyes wondered briefly to the security then back at Lena,” So the security, is it really needed? Or is it just for show?”

 

The woman gave a brief laugh and replied,” It’s mostly just for show.” 

 

“I’m not going to have to let them make the drink, am I? Or do I have to let them taste it,” Kara bantered back with the woman, lighting up at her smile.

 

“Oh no, but you might want to include your number,” She have her a flirty smile,” Just so they know who to trace it back to.”

 

Kara gave her best smile in return,” Of course, what name should be on the drink?” 

 

“Luthor,” She replied, tensing slightly as she looked less playful and more as if she was waiting for a reaction she didn’t receive.

 

“You realize most people use first names, right?” Kara asked her.

 

“The chase is half the fun,” Lena smirked at her,” I couldn’t ruin that.”

 

“You may have peaked my interest yet, Ms. Luthor,” Kara smiled, handing the drink to her awaiting hands.

 

The woman beamed at the number written on the receipt, her eyes catching Kara’s once again,” I am looking forward to our next meeting....”

 

Her eyes caught my name tag,” Kara.”

 

Kara breathe hitched at the way her name rolled from the brunette’s mouth, sounding a lot smoother and beautiful. 

 

“As do I, Ms. Luthor,” Kara smiled bashfully, blushing at the woman’s grin. 

 

She waved goodbye before leaving the store, leaving a breathless Kara behind, the blonde uttering a small “wow” after the brunette.

 

///

 

It wouldn’t be until later that Kara would receive a text off Alex, a simple “Woah Cat’s Café made headlines??”, that she would look to see her place of work trending. 

 

Lena Luthor spotted at local café

 

Kara gasped as she dropped her phone in shock, picking it back up as she heard a ‘ping’ echo through her apartment. 

 

“Dinner tomorrow? xx - L.L.”


End file.
